Anthony Brown
Anthony Brown is a character created and roleplayed by Chris on the roleplaying forum, My Own Shadow. His celebrity representative is Alex "Heartbreaker" Evans. Biography Infancy Anthony Brown was born to very troubled parents. They had both used and sold countless drugs; his mother was only fourteen when she first sold her body to pay for her father's heroin addiction, and his father had spent more of his life in prison and juvenile corrective facilities than he had outside of them. Both of them were heavily involved with gangs, had multiple outstanding arrest warrants, and were madly in love with each other. Love kept the two drug addicted gang members together, love led to their decision to keep their unborn child and raise it themselves, and love even managed to help both mother and father cut all ties with their previous lives, get treatment for their psychological problems, and quit using drugs. It wasn't easy, and even though they had stopped using drugs, Anthony was born addicted to heroin. The doctors told them that aside from withdrawal symptoms, he seemed healthy, but they were warned that he might develop learning disabilities or Attention Deficit Disorder/Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder later in life. They told the doctors that they were just happy he was alive. He was only a few months old when his parents' previous lives came back to haunt them. A rival gang member with a grudge shot and killed Anthony's mother and father before he was even a year old. Anthony, who was in his mother's arms at the time, survived, but a bullet grazed his neck and rendered him permanently mute. Early Life Anthony spent his childhood in various orphanages and foster homes; it seemed no one was eager to adopt an unruly, mute child who never listened, never learned, and never showed anyone respect. The fact that he showed absolutely no fear was also highly disconcerting. At the age of eleven, Anthony met a young couple that showed interest in adopting him, and he took an immediate liking to them; meeting them may have been first time he'd ever smiled at anyone. Born-again Christians, their past was nearly identical to that of his parents - gang involvement, drugs, and so on - but they had reformed. He began attending church with the couple, and his behaviour started improving almost immediately. He felt that if the people in the Bible could endure such hardship and still be good people, then he could too. He also began to attend specialized learning programs that catered to his unique needs, and he developed strategies excel academically. He was diagnosed with ADD, but in specialized IQ tests was found to be a certifiable genius as well. After about a year of deliberations, complications, and arrangements, Anthony was finally adopted. After twelve years of waiting, he finally had a family, but it wouldn't last for long. On their way to pick Anthony up from tutoring one day, his parents were involved in a fatal car accident. Due to a mix-up with the adoption paperwork, Anthony wasn't contacted when it happened, and didn't find out until his school called the police when they found out Anthony was still waiting outside for his ride the next morning. He'd been adopted for only two months at the time of the crash. Nobody knew what to do with him, as he was now refusing to communicate with anyone in any manner, and he likely would have ended up in another orphanage if not for The Academy. The Academy Anthony didn't know until then, but both of his parents had been Gifted, and had refused to attend The Academy. They hadn't only been on the run from the ordinary officials; they were on the run from The Academy, as well. The Academy couldn't prove he was Gifted (he was suspected of having Eidetic Memory, but in reality was just born with photographic memory unrelated to tampering from The Artifact), but they took him in anyway, if mostly because there was no other place for him. Anthony has been at The Academy ever since. At first, he didn't attend classes or even leave his room other than to go to church, and there had even been warnings of expulsion if he didn't attend classes or show signs of a Gift developing soon, but it was eventually discovered that he had developed Vocal Enhancement, and had somehow regained the ability to speak because of it. When he eventually learned to control his Gift and speak normally, it became evident that he also had the Gift of Verbal Manipulation, a Gift the Academy suspected he had the whole time but had been unable to use. Personality Trivia Category:Player Characters Category:Gifted Ones Category:Academy Students Category:Chris' Characters